Dance of Frost and Fairies
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on "Barbie in the Nutcracker." On Christmas Even, Toothiana recieves a nutcracker from her godfather and soon finds herself on an incredible adventure to find a mysterious princess who'll help them defeat the evil Nightmare King, Pitch Black who wants to destroy her new friend. But what secret is the Nutcracker hiding concerning the missing Prince Jack? Tooth/Jack R&R!


Dance of Frost and Fairies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

This is a story of a young girl named Toothiana.

Toothiana or "Tooth" as she was often called, was quite a charming young lady. She was slender and fair, and a lovely sight to see with her beauty and sweet smile. She could be rather scatterbrained and bubbly, but she was very compassionate and caring, and it was said she had a heart of gold.

Children adored her and she loved helping all those in need and making friends aplenty. She loved to think about and preserve memories. She had many a diary filled to the very last page with writings and pictures and other small things of the past, and she encourage others to do the same as all memories were precious.

While springtime was her favorite season, Christmas was her favorite holiday as it brought the most joy and she _loved _to give and make smiles. She always put others first and rarely herself. She was a rare soul indeed.

Tooth lived with her Grandfather Drosselmeyer after her parents passed away when she was very young. Naturally, her grandfather loved her, but he was very practical, stern and had very little patience.

When Tooth was sixteen, she found herself daydreaming as she gazed into her birthday snow globe. She was thinking about the children she'd helped give a Merry Christmas to at the local orphanage and only half-listening to her grandfather, who was busying trying to prepare everything for their annual Christmas Eve party. The house was already beautifully decorated with a stunning tree, holly, wreaths and mistletoe, but there was always room for more.

"Candles! We need more candles!" he barked, at the housekeeper before he turned to his granddaughter. "Toothiana, stop daydreaming! We need to finish decorating before our guests arrive!"

Tooth was snapped out of her thoughts as she spun around. "Oh, yes, Grandfather. Sorry," she said. She quickly smoothed her dress, which was a beautiful array of blue and green and embroidered with gold thread, the colors of a hummingbird.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Grandfather Drosselmeyer pulled out his old gold pocket watch and checked the time. "Twenty-two minutes early," he grumbled, as he went to see who'd arrived. "Such bad manners."

Tooth merely nodded before she opened a box and carefully pulled away the tissue paper, revealing the beautiful and fragile ballerina fairy ornament.

"It's beautiful, miss," said the housekeeper, smiling.

"Thank you. My mother gave this to me, the Christmas I saw my first ballet," said Tooth, smiling softly, as she thought back to her childhood. She carefully placed it on a branch on the Christmas tree and sighed contentedly.

She then turned her attention to the remaining decorating chores to do. There was still quite a lot to finish up before the party. She was about ready to burst with all her excitement as she loved her grandfather's parties. There were always so many interesting people to meet and charming young men to dance with.

She had just finished her work when there was a loud and jolly voice that said, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Tooth!"

Tooth let out a childish squeal of delight as she leapt into the arms of her godfather, Nicholas North He was a fat, jolly old man in a suit with a red poinsettia in the buttonhole. He had a large white beard and laughing blue eyes. He was a very sweet man and Tooth's favorite relative.

"Godfather North!" she said, happily. "You made it! I'm so glad. I was beginning to think you weren't going to arrive for the holiday." Her godfather traveled all over the world for his work as a toymaker and she didn't get to see him as often she'd like.

"Nonsense," said North, as he hugged her. "Whenever have you ever known me to pass up the perfect chance to visit you or miss Christmas? It's the most important time of the year!"

"Never," admitted Tooth, as they pulled apart. If there was anything her godfather loved, it was Christmas. It was his favorite time of the year, which came as no surprise considering his work as a toymaker and his love of children.

North smiled as he looked at her. "Look at you, you've grown so much. You're almost as tall as I am! And you're just as beautiful as your mother was when she was your age. I suppose you'll be getting married to some Prince Charming soon?"

Tooth giggled and blushed. She was of the marrying age, but there was no man she was courting at the moment. "Only in my dreams," she said.

North smiled again and had her sit down with him on the sofa. "Now, tell me what has been happening. How is your grandfather?"

"Same as always," said Tooth.

"I do hope you're not conspiring against me already, Nicholas," said Grandfather Drosselmeyer, as he entered the room.

"Of course not, Drosselmeyer," said North, teasingly. "And don't worry, if I perform any mischief, it'll be after the party, of course."

Grandfather Drosselmeyer just huffed before going about his business.

Tooth turned to her godfather. "Tell me everything. Where did you go this time?"

"Well, let me see," said North, as he stroked his beard. "I met an Empress, I sailed on a junk, I had my first rickshaw ride, and I hiked the Great Wall of China. You should have seen the children's faces in India when I gave them their toys. It was simply _wonderful_, Tooth."

"I'd appreciate it, Nicholas, if you'd stop filling Toothiana's head with your stories!" said Grandfather Drosselmeyer, sternly. "Just because you go traipsing all over the globe for your work, rather than stay put like a _sensible _person—"

"There's a world full of wonder out there, Drosselmeyer," interrupted North. "And Tooth deserves to experience them."

Before Grandfather Drosselmeyer could argue, the clock chimed seven o'clock and the bell rang, signaling the arrival of the party guests.

"Your guests are waiting," said North, sweetly. He stood up and held out his arm for his goddaughter to take.

Tooth smiled as she took his arm and they followed her grandfather into the party, where they had a splendid night full of lively conversation, delicious refreshments, splendid music and dancing.

When the party ended, Tooth was seated in the parlor with her godfather, eagerly listening to his traveling tales.

"…then she curtseyed and asked me to dance," said North. "_Me, _of all men! Can you believe it? But she said I reminded her of her grandfather and she was so thankful for the happiness I'd brought to the children of her main city's orphanage, that it would be her honor."

"Did you dance with her?" asked Tooth, in awe. _Dancing with royalty! How amazing that must've been._

"I couldn't say no to the queen!" said North, smiling.

Tooth sighed in delight. "You must've felt like a king! I wish I could've been there with you."

"Maybe next time, you can come with me," said North.

Tooth sadly shook her head. She wanted nothing more than to do that, but she knew she couldn't. "Grandfather would forbid it."

North then looked a little mischievous as he rose up from his seat and pulled a small wrapped gift out of bag.

"Well, he cannot forbid this," he said, as he handed her the parcel.

Tooth eagerly opened it and gasped in delight at its contents. "A nutcracker! Oh, he's wonderful!" She gently took out the nutcracker and examined him. He was seven or eight inches tall, with white hair, shining white teeth and frosted blue eyes. His clothes were dark blue trimmed with white snowflakes and he carried a crooked staff in his right hand.

However, his left arm hung limply and was dangling out of the socket.

"Oh, dear me. It seems he was damaged in transit," said North, sadly. "Poor little thing."

"He's not damaged. I can fix him," said Tooth. She thought for a moment before pulling out a ribbon from her hair and tying it around the nutcracker's damaged arm like a sling. "Thank you so much, North. I love my nutcracker. He's beautiful."

North chuckled. "I'm not surprised. They do say that underneath a nutcracker's ugly exterior beats the heart of a prince."

Tooth smiled and then she could've sworn she saw a sparkle like a star in one of the nutcracker's blue eyes. One thing was for certain, the nutcracker was the most perfect gift she could've received and she loved him dearly.

XXX

Later that same evening when it was a quarter to midnight, Tooth lay asleep on the parlor sofa underneath a thick blanket with snowflakes. Her precious nutcracker lay under her hand, which she held close to her chest with a smile on her face.

"It's time we wake her and send her to bed," whispered Grandfather Drosselmeyer.

"And spoil a beautiful dream? No, let her sleep," whispered North, as he tucked the blanket around her shoulders. "You know, you need to stop being so stern with Tooth. She's not a child anymore. She deserves the chance to follow her dreams."

"It's for her own good! You know how scatterbrained she can be! A young lady needs to practical and responsible!" argued Grandfather Droselmeyer, as he shut off the last lamp.

"Tooth _is _responsible!" said North, as he wound the grandfather clock. "You've raised her well, Drosselmeyer, but every child needs to grow up and make their own choices. It's high time you allow Tooth the same power."

Grandfather Drosselmeyer just sighed. "Enough squabbling," he said. "It's late. I'll see you in the morning."

North just shook his head and then planted a kiss on his goddaughter's forehead as she slept. "Take care, sweet girl. He will need you," he whispered, before retiring for the night with a twinkle in his eye.

XXX

At the stroke of midnight, Christmas magic began to make its way into the parlor. The owl on the grandfather clock seemed to smile as its eyes glowed an emerald green. Shimmering fairy dust-like light flew around the room and then glistening black light and sand emerged from the mouse hole next to the fireplace.

Dozens of black horses made of black sand with glowing fiery orange-red eyes then emerged from the mouse hole. They were on the hunt for something or for _someone_ in particular.

A bit of magic then touched Nutcracker, allowing him to come to life and healing his injured arm.

"What the—?" he muttered, surprised by the turn of events. _How can I suddenly move again? _He blinked and then his eyes fell upon the horses. "Fearlings? _Here_? Pitch must've followed me somehow. Swell." He removed himself from Tooth's grasp and then jumped down onto the floor before leaping into battle, blasting every Fearling he could reach with his staff, which had the power to control ice, wind and snow.

Tooth yawned as the noise woke her up. Her first thought was for her nutcracker and she was dismayed when she couldn't find him with her or anywhere or near the sofa. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw him fighting creatures she'd never seen before while letting out a battle yell.

"I must be dreaming," she muttered. But dreaming or no, she couldn't leave her nutcracker to fight alone.

Just then, a scary figured emerged from the mouse hole. He was quite tall, slender, with deathly grey skin, scary gold eyes and spiky black hair. His attire consisted of nothing but black and he carried a silver scepter with a black gem on top. He made his way over to the Nutcracker, who was flying all over the parlor, blasting any who came before him.

"So, who did you terrify into telling you where I was to go, Pitch?" demanded Nutcracker.

"For once, no one," said Pitch, evilly. "Your guardian's fear led me straight to you. It seems his fear for you is quite great, as is your own fear."

"I'm not afraid of you!" said Nutcracker, defiantly.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. You think you've conquered your fears, but the truth is, you can't defeat fear, boy," sneered Pitch, before they launched into a duel. Before long, Pitch had disarmed Nutcracker and his scepter turned into an axe. "You've been a frosted thorn in my side for long enough, boy. It's time I make you more useful than just a mere nutcracker. How does kindling sound?"

"Leave him alone!" yelled Tooth. She'd run over to them and was now holding a very thick book in her hands. "Get away from him, or I'll squish you!"

"Tooth, get out of here!" yelled Nutcracker.

Pitch just sneered at her. "Oh, really? I highly doubt that. What is it _you _fear? Oh, I see it now. I know how to handle you. _Meddling human towering tall, make my scepter shrink you small!_"

"Look out!" cried Nutcracker.

Before Tooth could move, she suddenly found herself being hit with Pitch's magic. She felt very afraid and was shrunk down to six inches tall. She was now at the mercy of Pitch and his Fearlings.

"Oh, dear," she said, scared.

Pitch sneered again. "It's amazing what fear and magic can do, isn't it, darling?" Before he could attack, Nutcracker blasted Pitch several feet away with a powerful shot of ice from his staff.

"Tooth, can you make it up to the mantle?" asked Nutcracker.

Tooth was about to refuse as it was just plain crazy, but the sight of the Fearlings and Pitch changed her mind and she found herself climbing up the branches of holly on the fireplace to safety.

She then watched in horror as Nutcracker continued to fight. With one arm in a sling and only his staff against so many foes, he was at a terrible disadvantage. He was losing and losing quickly as he found himself climbing up the opposite branch of holly to avoid being turned into firewood. But Pitch was relentless, and transformed his scepter into a crossbow, which he then fired at Nutcracker.

Thankfully, Tooth had an idea and just at the right moment, for Nutcracker was barely holding onto the holly with his only useful arm and was a clear shot for Pitch's attack.

"Hey, up here!" she yelled. She flicked off her shoe, which hit Pitch square in the face and knocked him out before the Fearlings took him away into the mouse hole. It was then that Tooth began to lose her grip, she let out a scream as she began to fall, but a slide of ice was formed that carefully lowered her down and straight into Nutcracker's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Tooth, blushing slightly.

Nutcracker nodded and then undid Tooth's ribbon from his arm as it was fully mended now. "Thank _you_, for saving my life and fixing me."

"You're-Welcome," said Tooth. If she had any doubts as to any of this being a dream, they were gone now. It was all too real. "So, uh, who was that? What were those things?"

"That was Pitch Black, also known as the Nightmare King," said Nutcracker. "The creatures you saw were his Fearlings, being created out of fear. Fear is power to Pitch as you've seen. And now that he's found me, it's evident things are worse at home in Burgess, than I thought. I've got to go back and stop him while I can."

"I see," said Tooth. "Well, could you undo his magic on me before you leave?"

Nutcracker shook his head. "I have power over snow, ice, wind—anything to do with winter. I can't undo the scepter's magic. Rumor has it, only the Sugarplum Princess can break the scepter's magic."

"The Sugarplum Princess?" asked Tooth, confused. "Who's that?"

"All I know is, she's also known as the Guardian of Memories, she has powerful magic and she's one of the few hopes I have left. I've been trying to find her ever since Pitch turned me into this," said Nutcracker, gesturing to his wooden form.

"You used to be human?" said Tooth, surprised.

He nodded. "So, I'm sorry, but if you want to be restored, you'll have to come with me to Burgess."

"But—ah!" Tooth suddenly yelped as she clung to Nutcracker to avoid the owl from the grandfather clock, who swooped over them before landing beside them.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help," said the owl. "You will find the princess on an island across the Sea of Storms."

"Are you insane?" said Nutcracker. "It's _impossible _to cross the Sea of Storm. I've tried it twice and both times was a disaster! Last time, I almost drowned for winter's sake!"

"It's dangerous, yes," agreed the owl. "But it's not impossible. And you didn't have your staff back then, did you?"

"No," he admitted.

"But even if we do make it there and she helps, how will I return home afterwards?" asked Tooth. She was both terrified and excited about all of this, but for once, she didn't want to just rush into something without thinking a little carefully.

The owl flew up and took off a golden heart-shaped locket from Tooth's special Christmas ornament.

"Once you've found the princess, open the locket and you'll return home your normal size," said the owl.

"Thank you," said Tooth. She placed the locket on her neck just as the owl returned to its post on the grandfather clock and became inanimate once more.

Nutcracker sighed. "I'm going to get an earful for this," he muttered. "But it looks like we have no choice. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't fight Pitch on my own and I need help, especially if you're ever going to be your normal size again. We have to go to the Sea of Storms."

"Okay," said Tooth, as she took Nutcracker's offered hand. She then walked with him into the mouse hole, not quite knowing what to expect.

XXX

They journeyed down the dark tunnel, only to be swept away when they took a swift dive down a hole. Tooth let out a scream of surprise while Nutcracker let out a cry of delight until they finally landed in a pile of snow and were in an enormous cavern made entirely of ice.

"Where are we?" asked Tooth, as she and Nutcracker stood up.

"The Winter Cavern," said Nutcracker. "I spent much of my childhood playing here with my sister."

"You do love winter, don't you?" said Tooth, chuckling.

Just then, there was a shimmer of light and then a small fairy appeared. It was tiny and seemed to be a mix of fairy and hummingbird. It was quite cute. It squealed in delight when it saw Nutcracker and nuzzled his nose.

"It's good to see you too, Baby Tooth," said Nutcracker, smiling. "How are you?"

Baby Tooth let out a sad chirp, which made Nutcracker frown slightly. "I see. Well, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, this is my friend, Toothiana. Toothiana, meet my best friend, Baby Tooth. She's a spring fairy."

Tooth smiled as she curtseyed for the fairy, who let out a gasp of awe and looked delighted to meet her. "Please, call me Tooth," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth purred and curled up on Tooth's shoulder.

"She likes you," said Nutcracker, softly. He then looked serious. "Sit tight. I'll get us out of here." He flew up into the air and then tried to blast away the wall of ice that covered the exit, but he only scratched the surface. "Blast," he muttered. "I've been out of practice too long. It'll take days to get us out, unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Tooth, curiously.

"Well, it's a longshot, but I _think _that I can get some help. Assuming they aren't mad at me," said Nutcracker. He twirled his staff around, causing a flurry of snowflakes that transformed into beautiful snow fairies who floated down to their level. Rather than being angry as Nutcracker had expected, the fairies seemed pleased to see them and acted swiftly without needing to be told what to do.

They performed a stunningly beautiful ballet before flying right towards the wall and creating an enormous light. When the light disappeared, there was no sign of the snow fairies, only the way out of the cavern.

"That was beautiful. Where'd the fairies go?" asked Tooth. Even Baby Tooth had disappeared with the other fairies.

"Wherever winter's needed," said Nutcracker. "Baby Tooth probably went to find her friends. Come on."

Together, they left the cavern and walked into the sunlight, or what little there was of it. What should've been a majestic and beautiful kingdom with blue skies, sparkling seas, peppermint trees, and cheerful villagers was anything but. Outside, there was many a dark and stormy cloud in the sky, there was black sand everywhere, it was chilly, there was hardly a soul in sight and it all seemed so dark and gloomy.

Nutcracker looked sad at the sight of the kingdom. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"You can't blame yourself for Pitch's actions," said Tooth, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really knew me, you wouldn't be saying that," said Nutcracker. He tightly gripped his staff. "Come on, let's go. The sooner we find the Sugarplum Princess the better."

"You're sure she'll help?" asked Tooth, as they journeyed onward.

"If she's what they say she is," said Nutcracker. "She's my last hope. Pitch is too strong to take on alone. I need help."

"Then we'll find her. We just need to believe and have faith," said Tooth, making him smile a little.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by one of Pitch's Fearlings, who quickly returned to the evil king to report what it'd found out.

XXX

Pitch was in his throne room, doing one of his favorite pastimes—turning children's pleasant dreams into nightmares. He ruled through fear, his power was fear, and he was fear itself. He was unbeatable and soon he would conquer not only the rest of the kingdom, but all the other worlds as well.

Just then, one of his Fearlings entered the room.

"What news do you bring?" asked Pitch.

The Fearling let out a whinny, which made Pitch angry.

"What do you mean Nutcracker and that girl from the other world are here?" he roared. "_How _could they be here?"

The Fearling snorted.

Pitch was most displeased. He'd intended to be rid of his foe by turning him into a Nutcracker as one of his enemy's fears was to be powerless and weak. But he hadn't counted on the boy's staff controlling the winter elements to still work or the pest's little guardian whisking him away or him being restored to life.

_I should've consumed him by his fears when I had the chance. I was such a fool. _"Tell me the little brat's sister has been found at least?"

The Fearling shook its head.

"Why does that not surprise me? That pest was an incompetent fool except when it came to his sister," muttered Pitch. His enemy had been very protective and loving of his younger sister to no end. "He would've taken great care to keep her from me."

The Fearling then told him the last bit of news it'd overheard, which didn't help Pitch's mood in the slightest.

"He's going after that fairytale princess?" he hissed. He'd heard of the Sugarplum Princess or the Guardian of Memories as she was otherwise known, but he'd never heard of anyone actually meeting or finding her. "Well, if Nutcracker wants to believe in fairytales, then he's about to find out, this one doesn't have a happy ending."

Pitch then summoned much black sand and transformed it into spiky black, powerful Fearlings.

"Find the Nutcracker and his companion, and destroy them!" he ordered.

The Fearlings let out powerful roars before disappearing in a whirl of black sand.

XXX

Meanwhile, Tooth and Nutcracker had come across the destroyed remains of what was once a beautiful village. There was black sand everywhere and not a single soul to be seen at all.

"Oh, _no_," said Nutcracker, in horror. "Not here, not this village. No!"

"It's the Nightmare King's work, no doubt. Do you think anyone's still here?" asked Tooth, worried. She'd never seen such a terrible sight in her life.

"I have no idea," admitted Nutcracker. He then began to run through the village, calling out, "Pippa? Jamie? Sophie? _Pippa!_" But there was no reply.

Tooth's worry increased when she found a lone stuffed bunny in the snow. _Poor child. Whoever lost this must've been so frightened. _Just then, she felt something cold and hard hit her back—twice. "Ow! Are we under attack?"

Nutcracker shook his head and looked relieved. "Only by kids with snowballs," he said. He pointed to a wall, where some children could be seen tossing snowballs at them. He then retaliated with a snowball of his own, which hit one of them right in the face, but only made the kid laugh.

"Wait!" said Tooth. She held up the stuffed bunny. "We found this. Is it yours?"

The children poked their heads out. One of the children was a ten-year-old boy with brown hair, brown eyes and one missing front tooth. The second was a dark-skinned boy about eight or nine, with black hair. The third was a little girl about six years old with short brown hair and brown eyes. And the fourth and youngest, was a tiny golden haired girl with pretty blue eyes and seemed very sweet.

The youngest child's face lit up. "Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" she said, as she ran over to them and took the stuffed bunny.

"Come on, guys, we're okay," said the oldest boy. He walked over to them with a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Jamie Bennett. This is my sister Sophie, and my friends Caleb and Pippa. What're your names?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Jamie. I'm Tooth and this is Nutcracker," she said.

"Are you against Pitch too?" asked Caleb.

"Believe me, we are," said Nutcracker, firmly. He gently rubbed Pippa's back, as the little girl seemed so fond of him that she was clinging to his legs. "What on earth happened here?"

"Pitch happened," said Jamie. "We went out sledding two days ago, but when we came back, everything and everyone was gone. There was just black sand everywhere."

"And you've been here alone ever since?" said Tooth, appalled.

"We didn't know where else to go," said Pippa, softly. "Besides, we have to stay here. My brother still hasn't come back for me yet. He can't find me if I'm not here."

"And he's not going to come back," muttered Caleb, grouchily. "Jack's a coward and this mess is all his fault!"

"That's a lie!" said Jamie, angrily. "It's Pitch's fault, not Jack's! And watch what you say in front of Pippa! She's his sister."

Indeed, the brown-haired girl looked about ready to cry until Nutcracker formed a little fairy out of ice that flew around and made her smile again.

"Who's Jack?" asked Tooth.

"Prince Jackson Frost was the son of the king before Pitch took over. Before King Moon died, he passed along his power and magic scepter to his royal advisor, Pitch Black, until Prince Jack could prove himself worthy of the crown," explained Nutcracker. "But Pitch decided he liked being king and the prince soon vanished."

"How terrible," said Tooth, sympathetically. "But why did the king leave his power to Pitch, if he's evil?"

"Pitch wasn't always evil. He was creepy and not all that well-liked, but he wasn't evil, not at first. But he had a fascination for dark magic and fear. It consumed him and he became the monster you saw," said Nutcracker.

"Jack was my best friend and the best older brother a kid could want. He was a clown, but he always made time for me and Sophie and Pippa," said Jamie. "He liked making us laugh and having fun with us. But after Pitch took over, he got scared. He worried that Pippa would be in danger, so he brought her to my family and asked me to look after her. He promised he'd come back for her when it was safe. He _promised_."

_So, Pippa's a princess and the only male heir to the throne is missing. This gets better and better, _thought Tooth.

Nutcracker sighed and narrowed his eyes at the darkening storm clouds before he knelt down to the children's level. "Listen, we can't stay here. It's too dangerous. You'll have to come with us. We'll find you a safe haven."

"But what about my brother?" asked Pippa, tearfully. "How will he find me, if I'm not here?"

"If you believe in your brother, he'll find you no matter where you are," promised Nutcracker. He smiled and lifted Pippa into his arms. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Okay?"

"Okay," said Pippa, as she snuggled up in his arms.

They found a sled and a horse, which they used to carry them all and continue their journey until they stopped when they came upon a forest that was only warm. Nutcracker could not work his winter magic there, so they had to continue on foot. By then, it was almost dark and they would need to take shelter very soon.

"So, where're we going?" asked Jamie.

"We're going to the Warren of E. Aster Bunnymund," said Nutcracker. "He was the old king's best knight. Fearlings and Pitch can't enter his haven due to the pure, good magic on his Warren's entrances. You'll be safe with him until this over."

"What's Bunnymund like?" asked Tooth.

"He's a six-foot rabbit with the attitude of a boxing kangaroo, but he's got a _huge _soft spot for children," said Nutcracker.

Sophie let out a squeal of delight at this description.

Just then, there was the loud sound of Fearlings' cries.

"Uh, guys, we have company," said Tooth, looking terrified.

"Run!" yelled Nutcracker. He scooped up Jamie, Sophie and Pippa into his arms and ran as fast he could, while Tooth did the same with Caleb.

They ran and ran, but Pitch's Fearlings were just as quick and were beginning to catch up to them.

"They're getting closer!" yelped Caleb.

Nutcracker stopped in his tracks as they came upon a large egg-shaped rock. "Where is it? Where'd you put it, Kangaroo? Ah-ha, found it!" He thumped his foot hard on one of the egg's patterns and then they all found themselves sliding down an enormous hole that swallowed them up.

Startled cries quickly turned into cries of delight as they slid down a seemingly never-ending twisting and turning hole until they finally landed in a large pile of grass and flowers.

"Everyone okay?" asked Tooth. When they all said they were fine, she gazed upon the Warren. "Wow. It's _beautiful_."

The Warren was incredibly stunning with its green grass, flowers of every shape, size and color, colored trees of flowers and leaves, enormous hills and mountains, sparkling streams and stone monuments.

Nutcracker smirked. "Yeah, Bunny's a big fan of spring, just like you."

"I love it. It's wonderful," said Tooth, happily.

However, there was little time to appreciate the beauty as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by golden sand and angry villagers with pitchforks.

"Clear the way, people! Let me see who's here!" barked an Australian voice.

The villagers cleared a path, and then a large grey rabbit armed with boomerangs, and a three-foot tall golden man appeared before them.

"Crikey. I've never seen anything like it," exclaimed Bunnymund. "Have you, Sandy?"

Bunnymund's companion shook his head.

"Reckon it's one of Pitch's tricks?" asked Bunnymund, as he tightly grasped one of his boomerangs.

Before Sandy could reply, Sophie squealed, "Bunny! Bunny, hop, hop, hop!"

The rabbit's eyes widened. "Sophie, you little ankle-biter!" he said, as he pocketed his weapons and scooped up the girl into his arms. "Thank eggs you're safe. Where've you been? Do you have any idea how much you worried me? Why'd you disappear like that on me, eh?"

But Sophie just laughed and squealed as she hugged him.

"Okay, stand down, everyone," said Bunnymund, as he put down Sophie. "If they brought kids here, they're probably safe. If they're not, Sandy and I will handle them."

The villagers hesitated, but lowered their weapons as commanded.

"You two, with me, _now_," he ordered. "As for you kids, stay with my third-in-command. She'll look after you."

No one dared to disobey Bunnymund's orders.

Tooth and Nutcracker followed Bunnymund and Sandy to a large stone room, filled with maps and papers and a little furniture.

"You brought back our friends and kept the kids safe, so you're obviously not with Pitch, but nor are you from these parts, so you might as well explain just who you are and what you're doing here," said Bunnymund, as he folded his arms across his furry chest.

"You can call me Nutcracker. This is my friend, Toothiana, but everyone calls her Tooth. We're both victims of Pitch's magic," said Nutcracker.

"I see. And just _how _did you know where to find my Warren?" asked Bunnymund, suspiciously.

"I…I knew the prince," said Nutcracker, not meeting his eyes. "He told me where to go for help if I ever needed it."

Bunnymund let out a snort. "Oh, Frostbite told you, did he? Well, looks like the reckless little good-for-nothing finally did something useful in his useless, lazy life. He was a terrible prince and would've been an even worse king!"

Angry Dreamsand blew out of Sandy's ears and he glared at Bunnymund.

"Sorry, Sandy," said Bunnymund. "Keep forgetting Frostbite was your friend."

Sandy still looked displeased.

"So, just where are you two headed, then? You weren't planning on becoming refugees, were you?" asked Bunnymund.

"No, as a matter of fact, we're on our way to the Sea of Storms."

"The Sea of Storms?" repeated Bunnymund. "You're both mad, mate. The Sea of Storms can't be crossed. It's too dangerous."

"We have no choice. We were told that the help we're looking for is on an island across that sea," said Tooth.

Sandy made a question mark with his Dreamsand.

"We're looking for the Guardian of Memories, also known as the Sugarplum Princess. She's our only hope," said Tooth.

Bunnymund looked disbelieving while Sandy's face lit up and he made several images with his Dreamsand.

"What did he say?" asked Tooth.

"He says you're telling the truth," said Bunnymund. "Apparently the king himself believed in this mythical princess and he's reminded me that we've done everything else possible to defeat Pitch."

"So, you'll help us?"

"Maybe. But unless you've got some sort of plan for crossing the Sea of Storms, I've got more important things to do, like keeping the rest of Burgess's people safe from the black-hearted menace!" said Bunnymund, gruffly, as he looked over some maps.

Nutcracker held out his staff. "My staff allows me control over the winter elements. I might be able to freeze the Sea of Storms and make it safe to cross."

Sandy looked excited while Bunnymund looked astonished.

"_You _have the Winter Staff? How?" he demanded.

"It was a gift from an old friend," said Nutcracker, softly.

The rabbit grumbled and sighed in exasperation, but then nodded. "Alright, fine. We'll head out at first light, but _I'll _be in charge of the expedition. In the meantime, Sandy will help you prepare for the journey and get you a place to sleep for the night."

"Thank you," said Tooth.

As they left the room, Sandy grabbed Nutcracker's hand and then made an image of Jack and a question mark above his head.

"What became of Prince Jack Frost? You're better off not knowing," said Nutcracker, sadly. "Let's just say, Pitch didn't hesitate to use his magic on him after Jack got his sister away from him."

Sandy looked sad to hear of this dreadful news that implied the prince was gone forever, and a single golden tear escaped him.

Later that night, their supplies were packed and they were prepared for their journey. All they needed now was a good night's sleep. Nutcracker had played with the kids and told them many a story to make them smile, Tooth tucked them in and promised all would be well soon enough and they would be safe in the Warren until they returned.

"Tooth, can you find Nutcracker? I can't sleep without him," said Pippa. "He reminds me of Jack."

"Of course," said Tooth.

"And Tooth, if you see Jack while you're out there, tell him we miss him and we still believe in him," said Jamie.

"I promise. Now, go to sleep," said Tooth.

She rose up and left the room, intending to find Nutcracker and see if her suspicions were indeed true. She found him floating in the air, gazing at Bunnymund's special glass that allowed him to see the moon, which was full and bright and glowing.

"Can't sleep?" asked Tooth.

"Since Pitch enchanted me, I barely need any sleep," said Nutcracker. "I just came out here to think."

"It's been quite a day," agreed Tooth. _It still hardly seems real. I keep expecting all of this to be a dream. _"Pippa's asking for you. She can't seem to sleep without you."

Nutcracker smiled. "I'll be there in a minute," he said. "She's a sweet kid. If need be, I'll get Sandy. His Dreamsand can give anyone perfect dreams."

"Including Pitch?"

"Maybe not him," admitted Nutcracker. He flew down to Tooth and for a moment, they just sat together, gazing at the Warren's beauty. "So, was it just because of Pippa that you came to see me?"

"No. I just missed you, Jack," said Tooth.

His eyes widened in surprise. "How did you—?"

"It was obvious," said Tooth. She'd had her suspicions ever since they'd come across the village and now she knew she was right. "You called Bunny a kangaroo which something I've heard only the prince did, you love winter and jokes, you're great with kids, and you seemed to care a lot about Pippa in a way only a big brother could. Plus, why else would Pitch be trying so hard to get rid of you, unless you're the heir to the throne?"

"Okay, you've got me," he admitted. "Before I was enchanted, I was Jack Frost, former prince of Burgess. The would-be-king."

Tooth smiled. "So, why haven't you told anyone?"

"Are you kidding me? People have a hard enough time trusting me and they only know I'm a chunk of termite food. If they knew who I really was, they'd probably let Pitch take me and use me for firewood," he sighed. "And I can't say I blame them."

"What? Why?" said Tooth, astonished.

He sighed again. "Before Pitch became king, I messed up any chance I had of taking the throne. I wasn't ready for responsibility, hard work and all that stuff. I was happier with snow days and fun times and playing with children. Plus, I was a huge troublemaker. A week didn't go by where I didn't get into trouble for rule-breaking or some other mischief. And that was just the least of it. I shirked my responsibilities, I was reckless and everything else Bunnymund said back there. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened. I don't _deserve _to be a prince, much less a king."

"That's not true! You're risking your life to save your kingdom!" she objected. "You got Pippa and the other kids to safety to protect them from Pitch, and you've been fighting against Pitch for everyone else's sakes."

"So what? It won't mean anything to them. They think less of me than they do Pitch!" said Nutcracker. He looked terribly distraught. "I just want this place to be safe for my friends and family again. They deserve a chance at a happy, safe life. I owe them that. That's why I've got to find the princess and restore the kingdom before it's too late."

"Well, you should at least tell Sandy, Pippa and Jamie the truth. They still care about you and believe in you. They deserve to know you're alright," said Tooth.

He shook his head. "No, it's better they don't know. If I don't make it in this fight and they know the truth about me, it'll only hurt them. I've done enough damage. It's better if I remain invisible."

Tooth felt a swell of pity and sympathy for her friend. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know how you feel. A lot of people back home think I'm just a silly scatterbrain, but I don't listen to them and nor should you listen to what others say about you. As long as you're a good person and you do what's right, that's all that really matters. The fact that you're here trying to save the kingdom from Pitch just shows the kind of person you really are. You have a good heart, Jack. Remember that."

He smiled as he covered her hand with his own. "Thanks, Tooth." He let out a small yawn. "Come on, it's late. We should rest before tomorrow."

Tooth nodded and then the two of them went to bed, wondering what would await them come the morning.

XXX

Meanwhile, Pitch was not at all happy to learn that his foe had escaped to Bunnymund's Warren and was therefore out of his reach. Worse, he'd combed through every page of every book in the royal library, and there was little to no information about the being his foes weren't seeking. Lack of knowledge about an enemy put him at a disadvantage, and he disliked that.

He was in such a foul mood that he destroyed his Fearlings, reducing them to nothing more than just black sand. It was all he could do, as the scepter's magic only affected real living beings and even if it did, there was no sense in turning his own Fearlings into statues, lawn ornaments, paperweights or bookends, as he had with so many others who'd displeased him.

Pitch let out an angry hiss as he made his special globe alight and show him where his enemies were headed.

"Ah. You're headed to the Sea of Storms to find the princess, are you, Jack?" he muttered, to himself. "Well, enjoy your last hoorah and delusion of grandeur, for soon all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing." As if it would make him feel better, he created a black sand version of his enemy and crushed it in his hand.

Now, to get rid of the wooden pest once and for all…

Pitch knocked down a large stone column and then enchanted it. "_Rock that will walk, destroy whom I seek. Carnage and havoc will be yours to wreck!_"

A large and powerful rock giant was created that then went out to destroy Pitch's foes. Just so he could keep an eye on the giant, Pitch left a small speck of black sand on the creature's shoulder before laughing evilly to himself.

_Soon all my foes will be crushed and I shall rule forever! _

XXX

The following morning, Tooth and Nutcracker resumed their journey to the Sea of Storms, only now they had two skilled companions, Bunnymund and Sandy. Their travels were smooth and almost pleasant. It wasn't long before they reached the Sea and it was indeed worthy of its name.

"Okay, mates, five minute rest," said Bunnymund. "Tooth, you and Nutcracker see if you can find any extra supplies. There's no telling how long it'll take to cross this sea. There should be a fruit orchard somewhere down there. Sandy and I will make a vessel to cross the sea after Nutcracker's frozen it."

"And you can't just let me carry you or have Sandy fly us across the sea after I've frozen it because—?" asked Nutcracker.

"I am _not _flying. Air travel makes me sick," said Bunnymund. He seemed to turn green at the very idea of it all. "So, unless you like carrots, we ain't flying, mate. Oh, and Tooth, here." He handed Tooth his spare boomerang. "If you run into trouble, use it. It never misses its target."

"Thank you, Bunny," said Tooth.

After their rest, Tooth and Nutcracker were about to find more supplies, Baby Tooth appeared out of nowhere and was flying so fast, she nearly collided into them.

"Baby Tooth! It's great to see you. How are you?" asked Tooth.

Baby Tooth let out a series of worried squeaks and chirps, which made Nutcracker frown.

"She needs our help. She says Pitch's army destroyed the Fairy Valley and trapped her friends and kin in the Fairy's Well."

"Oh, dear," said Tooth. "Well, come on. We have to help them."

Quickly, they ran down into the valley, which was a barren wasteland and a pitiful sight to see. Nutcracker found the Fairy's Well underneath some rocks and rubble, capped and sealed tight, but thankfully he was able to use his staff like a crowbar and opened up the well.

Dozens upon dozens of fairies of all sizes and colors immediately flew out of the well before they thanked Nutcracker for his kindness.

"You're-Welcome," said Nutcracker, smiling.

The fairies then swarmed all around Tooth and were either snuggling close to her or playing with her hair.

Tooth giggled. "You're very sweet," she said. "Thank you."

Nutcracker laughed.

The fairies then began restoring the valley, bringing about many a beautiful flower of every possible kind and tree bursting with abundances of ripe apples, oranges, pears and other delicious fruit. Tooth and Nutcracker collected much of the fruit before they were pulled away into the fairies' games.

It wasn't long before Tooth was twirling around with the fairies as they braided her hair and adorned it with many a pretty flower. Nutcracker, however, _somehow _wounded up in a snowball fight with the fairies and was soon laughing and looking happier than Tooth had ever seen him before.

When all the fun was over, the fairies pushed them both close together as if they wanted Nutcracker and Tooth to dance together. The young couple blushed and timidly took one another's hands, but before they could dance, there were several loud crashes and the fairies fled, for Pitch's rock giant had found them.

"Run!" yelled Tooth, as she flung the boomerang at it.

But Nutcracker apparently wasn't taking any chances. He'd already swept Tooth into his arms and was flying as fast as he could back to the seashore. Tooth clung to him, but although she was worried about the rock giant, she felt very safe in her friend's arms. The boomerang seemed to have done little good, as the rock giant wasn't stopping in its pursuit of them.

"Bunny, Sandy, we've got to get out of here _now!_" yelled Nutcracker, as they approached the seashore.

"Sweet carrot cake!" exclaimed Bunnymund, as the rock giant came into view. He and Sandy ran for it

The sled they'd been working on, was then swiftly pounded into splinters by the rock giant, and it all seemed to be hopeless, but then…

Nutcracker's face lit up with an idea as he glanced at Sandy. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sandy nodded and then swiftly made a golden sled and horse out of his Dreamsand while Nutcracker froze the sea.

"Everyone, all aboard!" yelled Bunnymund, as they all climbed into the sled and took off.

They took off as quickly as possible, but the rock giant still pursued them and the ice refused to crack underneath them.

"Someone want to do something right about now?" said Bunnymund.

Nutcracker rose up, but Tooth grabbed his hand.

"Be careful," she said.

"Don't worry, I can fly and wood floats. Unlike that hunk of rock," said Nutcracker. He leapt up into the air and blasted the ice around the rock giant, causing it to shatter and the rock giant to sink beneath the sea forever.

"Cut it a bit close there, mate," said Bunnymund, scowling as Nutcracker sat beside Tooth in the sleigh.

Sandy smacked his arm and beckoned for him to be quiet while he drove the sleigh. Bunnymund looked grumpy, but he complied. Tooth was just relieved they were all safe for the moment.

"Please don't scare me like that again," said Tooth, to Nutcracker. The last thing she wanted was to lose him.

Nutcracker smiled. "I'll do my best," he promised.

Tooth returned the smile and then curled up beside him as they journeyed onward, in search of the island.

A few hours later, there was no sign of the princess's island and even worse, there was a thick winter's fog that was being stubborn and refusing to disappear despite Nutcracker's efforts to rid them of it.

"This fog's getting worse and it'll be nightfall in a few hours," he muttered. "If we don't find the island, we'll have to spend the night here."

"Would it really be so terrible if we didn't find the island or the princess?" asked Tooth. She'd been thinking a great deal about the situation. "We've fought off Pitch's Fearlings, saved the children, and stopped the rock giant without her. Maybe we can handle Pitch alone."

Nutcracker sighed. "You may be right, but you're forgetting what'll happen if we don't find her. It'll only be when we find her that you can return home your true size. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Of…course," said Tooth, slowly. But she wondered if returning home to her true size was actually what she wanted anymore. So much had changed in so little time. _Do I really want to go back after all this over, and leave Jack? _Could she leave him and return to her old life in London with her grandfather? _What about Godfather North and everything else? _She felt as though she were being torn in two.

Tooth was snapped out of her thoughts when Sandy happily jingled some bells and pointed to the fog that was clearing up. In the distance was a majestic island. They'd found it!

Sandy took them to the shore and they began to search the island for the princess's home. It wasn't long before they came upon a lovely white and blue castle. However, Tooth lingered behind a bit while the others walked up to the castle. She was hesitant and holding her locket in her hands.

"Tooth, are you coming?" asked Nutcracker, noticing she'd fallen behind.

"Oh, yes," said Tooth, quickly. "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

Nutcracker gazed upon her, as though he didn't quite believe her, but then nodded and went about his way.

Tooth sighed. She didn't have to open the locket when they found the princess. She could stay if she wanted to, but could she stay? _Even if I do decide to stay, who's to say that Jack even wants me to? There's no way of knowing what'll happen once all this is over._

However, just as Nutcracker and the others entered the castle, the walls fell down like cardboard and they were quickly swept away in a powerful flurry of black sand and Fearlings. Tooth flung the boomerang from Bunnymund, but it did little good, as did blasts from Nutcracker's staff, Sandy's Dreamsand and Bunnymund's other boomerang and his eggbombs.

Tooth could only watch in horror as her friends were then placed in a large, sturdy cage and flown away over the now-melted sea. _Jack, no! _She was stranded, there was no princess, and her friends were now Pitch's prisoners.

What were they going to do now?

XXX

The following day, Tooth sat alone on the beach of the island, trying to come up with a plan to rescue her friends. She knew she had to do _something. _Even if she did return home and was able to live her life the size of a mouse, she'd never forgive herself knowing she'd left her friends to Pitch's mercy. She was their only hope.

"If I could just get off this island, I could help them," she said, to herself.

Suddenly, there was a chirping in her ear. She turned to see Baby Tooth fluttering beside her.

"Oh, hello there," said Tooth, smiling. "Jack's not here. But maybe I can help. What can I do for you?"

Baby Tooth chirped and beckoned for Tooth to follow her. The little fairy led her to a swing made of vines and flowers. It was just big enough for Tooth to ride on and was being carried by a dozen fairies.

Tooth immediately realized what Baby Tooth was trying to tell her. "Really? You mean it?" She was grateful for the fairy's help, but also a little hesitant and excited.

Baby Tooth nodded and beckoned for Tooth to sit down on the swing.

"Okay, let's do this," said Tooth. She sat down on the swing and let out a childish squeal of delight as the swing took off and they flew many leagues until they came upon an unguarded entrance into the Nightmare King's castle. Tooth then got off the swing and kissed Baby Tooth's head. "Thank you."

Baby Tooth smiled and squeaked before she and the other fairies took off.

Feeling a lot braver than she looked, Tooth then carefully snuck through the castle in search of her friends. By keeping herself calm, she managed to avoid Pitch's black Fearlings, though she felt a twinge of worry when she saw Burgess's people being rounded up in the courtyard and a large bonfire being built. It seemed the refugees of Bunnymund's Warren had decided to try and take on Pitch themselves, only to fail miserably.

_Pitch must be about to force everyone to witness a display of his power, _she realized. _I've got to find Jack before it's too late. _

She didn't have the slightest clue as to where she was going and was only following her heart and silently praying she was going the right way. Eventually, she descended a long spiral staircase and came upon a thick wooden door, guarded by two nasty-looking Fearlings.

_Oh, no! _But before she could try and use Bunnymund's spare boomerang to defend herself, the Fearlings disappeared into thin air at her mere touch.

Confused, but no less determined, Tooth plucked a set of keys off a hook on the wall and found the right one after a few tries.

Tooth quickly entered the cell, only to be baffled when she saw the cell was empty save for her friends' weapons hanging on the wall. She had no way of knowing that Nutcracker and the others were concealed behind a special magic wall.

"Tooth!" exclaimed Nutcracker. "She came!"

"So, why isn't she freeing us?" asked Bunnymund.

Indeed she wasn't. Rather, Tooth was confused by it all and seemed unable to locate her friends.

"Why would Pitch post guards on an empty room?" she murmured.

"It must be part of Pitch's spell. She can't see or hear us because of this wall," said Nutcracker, frustrated.

Sandy then had an idea and made images with his Dreamsand, telling Nutcracker what to do.

He did not hesitate to obey and after concentrating as hard as he could, frost images formed on Tooth's side of the wall. There were frosted pictures of fairies, a snowflake, and a crown. _Believe in me, Tooth, as I believe in you, _was his silent plea.

Tooth gasped as her eyes widened. "Nutcracker?" she whispered. She placed her hand on the invisible wall, right where Nutcracker's hands were, and they felt a strong connection as he smiled.

Quickly, Tooth then grabbed a torch off the wall and swung as hard as she could, shattering the wall. She then eagerly ran into Nutcracker's arms, relieved he was safe and alive.

"I knew you'd come," said Nutcracker.

"Thanks for believing in me," said Tooth, smiling. "I'm so glad you're all alright. I was so worried." But then her smile faded as she remembered what she'd seen in the courtyard. "We've got to get out of here. Pitch is building a bonfire."

"Safe guess as to who's going to feed the fire," said Bunnymund. He grabbed his and Nutcracker's weapons from off the rack on the wall. "Come on, mates. Quickly!"

They fled from the dungeons and reached the balcony overlooking the courtyard just as Pitch's Fearlings finished building up the now blazing-bonfire and gathering up the remaining un-enchanted villagers, including Jamie and the others.

"That does it!" snarled Nutcracker. Now that his sister and Jamie were captured, he was seeing red. "Princess or no, Pitch has to be stopped for good!" Before anyone could stop him, he leapt onto the railing. "Is this anyway to run a kingdom, Pitch?"

"Not that _you'd _know anything about running a kingdom, termite food, but yes," sneered Pitch.

Nutcracker blasted Pitch with his staff, sending a large burst of ice and snow right at him, only for the Nightmare King to lazily dodge the blow. "Is that the best you can do, boy?"

"You've no idea what I'm capable of," growled Nutcracker, as he tightly griped his staff.

"Well, I don't need my power over fear to rid the world of you or these disloyal peasants," sneered Pitch. "_Those peasants who do challenge me, living statuary be!_"

All the villagers, including the children were then transformed into solid stone statues, which only angered Nutcracker further.

While Bunnymund and Sandy fought Pitch's Fearlings, the Nightmare King was in the midst of a duel with the Nutcracker.

Nutcracker fought Pitch with multiple blasts of ice and snow. He managed to create a burst of winter elements powerful enough to break through Pitch's encasing globe of black sand. Pitch fought hard with black sand that thundered and rumbled, and threatened to consume him.

It got to the point where they were fighting in the air and it took all of Nutcracker's energy to destroyed Pitch's wave of black sand that nearly destroyed him. He then began to fall to the ground.

_No! _Tooth ran and managed to catch her friend just in time. He'd barely missed the bonfire. He was alive, but he was in terrible shape and barely able to sit up, much less continue to fight.

"You can't beat me. You never could, for fear never dies. But being a merciful king, I'll give you a choice, boy," said Pitch. "You can either be kindling wood, or consumed by my Fearlings."

Tooth felt anger such as she'd never known before as she rose up and stood protectively in front of Nutcrack.

"NO, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD, HIDING BEHIND MAGIC AND OTHER PEOPLE'S FEARS!" yelled Tooth. "Well, no one's afraid of you anymore! So, where's your power now? You're weak! You're _nothing!_"

Pitch looked furious. "Oh, we'll see about that! _To the one who vexes me, let thy fear consume thee for eternity!_"

"NO!" yelled Nutcracker. He leapt up and deflected Pitch's spell with sheet of ice just in time as he collapsed.

The spell hit Pitch and then suddenly, Pitch dropped the scepter. The Nightmare King looked dead scared as his Fearlings then turned on him. Pitch let out a terrifying scream as he was then consumed by his own fear and Fearlings, and then vanished in a whirl of black sand forever.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Bunnymund, happily. "We did it! We got rid of Pitch, for good, mate!"

Sandy looked happy and was practically dancing in joy.

But Tooth wasn't so happy. Rather, she felt very sad as it seemed her beloved Nutcracker wasn't going to last much longer. He was too badly damaged from Pitch's ruthless attack.

She wept as she cradled him in her arms. "Please, hang on," she begged. After all they'd been through, how could she bear to part with him now?

"Don't worry, Tooth. I'll be okay. I'm just a hunk of termite food, remember?" said Nutcracker, weakly.

Tooth shook her head. "No, you're not. You're much more than that to me, Jack," she said, as she softly smiled. "You're my prince and I love you." She then placed a soft kiss on his lips, only to pull away in shock when light shimmered around him and within moments, he was restored to his human form and healed of all his wounds.

Sandy was so happy to see his old friend again that he clapped and made little fireworks with his Dreamsand.

Bunnymund, however, was so shocked that his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. "Well, slap my side and call me a kangaroo, mate. Who would've thought that hunk of wood was actually the prince?"

_I did_, thought Tooth as she helped Jack to stand. He was now taller than her and very handsome snow-white hair, frosted blue eyes, and a sparkling white smile that made her heart flutter. He was dressed in royal blue and white attire with black boots and looked very regal indeed.

Just then, Tooth glowed. Her nightgown vanished and was replaced with a beautiful palest blue and green dress with matching slippers, a golden tiara rested in her now curled golden hair, there was a beautiful set of wings on her back that disappeared and reappeared whenever she chose, and she looked like royalty.

"I should've known," said Jack, smiling. "The princess I was looking for was with me the entire time."

"What?" said Tooth, in disbelief. _This can't be possible._

"Tooth, it's _you_. You are the Sugarplum Princess, the Guardian of Memories," said Jack. "How did I not see it before? You saved me from Pitch in your parlor, you healed me when I was broken, you rescued us from his dungeon, your bravery led to his defeat, and your belief in me and your kiss broke his spell. You _are _the princess."

Tooth was greatly astonished, but could find little reason not to believe it all. It all made perfect sense.

"Look!" said Bunnymund.

Everywhere around them, Pitch's magic was fading. The kingdom and castle were restored to their former glory, the villagers were disenchanted, the bonfire was replaced with a fountain, and all was beautiful and wonderful once again.

Once they were no longer stone, Jamie and Pippa's faces lit up with sheer joy at the sight of Jack and they wasted no time running to him. Jack found himself with Jack tightly hugging his legs while he held his little sister in his arms as happy tears made their way down his face.

"You came back! I knew you would," said Pippa.

"We always believed in you, Jack," said Jamie, happily.

Jack smiled again. "Thanks, guys." He put his sister down as he looked upon Tooth with great love in his eyes. "Thanks to you, Pitch's magic is broken forever."

"And now you're free to take your rightful place as king," said Tooth, smiling.

"Well, I don't know about that," he admitted, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think anyone wants me."

"Nonsense, Jack! I think you've more than proved yourself worthy!" said a loud and familiar voice.

Much to their shock, North rode into the courtyard on a large red sleigh.

"Godfather North?" gasped Tooth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was just impossible. "But how—?"

"As I told you, Tooth, I am a traveling toymaker and a guardian," said North, smiling. "I just didn't say I travel between many worlds or that the prince was my charge. You see, many years ago, Jack's father asked me to keep an eye on the boy when he was very young. When he was turned into a nutcracker, I knew that you would be the one to free him because I saw something special in you."

"And you did a fine job, North," said Jack, gratefully. "Thank you."

North just nodded and then cried out, "Three cheers for _King _Jack! Hip-hip hooray!"

"Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray!" cried the villagers, with much cheer and happiness. It was proof enough that they wanted Jack as their king and he'd earned their respect and loyalty.

Flower petals and snowflakes fell from the sky courtesy of the fairies as music then went underway and there was a great abundance of dancing, laughter and celebrating in honor of Jack's crowning as king and the defeat of Pitch. But all fell silent when Jack bowed before Tooth and held out his hand.

"Milady, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Tooth's heart fluttered. "I couldn't say no to the king," she said, smiling as she took his hand.

They then danced the most beautiful ballets together, and even danced on air with great grace, skill and beauty. There was nothing but pure love in their eyes as they gazed upon one another and they finished their dance with Jack twirling Tooth around in his arms.

The villagers applauded and cheered them on as they bowed.

"Thank you, my friends. As your king, I promise I shall do my best to make you all proud. And it would be my honor if Bunnymund, Sandy and North would agree to be my Council of Advisors," said Jack, "and if Jamie and Sophie Bennett would become my wards."

Needless to say, his friends were very happy and they agreed.

Jack then turned to Tooth. "Tooth, none of this would've been possible without you." He then got down on one knee and pulled out a small ring from his pocket. It was gold and adorned with tiny sapphires and emeralds around a diamond heart. "Will you marry me and be my queen?"

Tooth smiled as she fingered her locket. "This locket was supposed to take me home, but in my heart, I feel I'm already there. So, yes. Yes!"

Jack smiled and then after placing the ring on her finger, tenderly placed his hand on her cheek before drawing her in for a sweet kiss that she returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," murmured Jack, when they broke apart.

"And I love you," said Tooth. _I never knew it was possible to be this happy. _It was simply perfect.

So, naturally they were married as soon as possible and they ruled over the land for many, many years as King and Queen of Burgess and they brought about peace and prosperity for their people. Along with Jack's sister, Sophie and Jamie, they raised two children of their own and were as content as a family could be. And they still live happily ever after.

_The End_

_Merry Christmas! —Brightfire15_


End file.
